The Grand Opening Arrives
The Grand Opening Arrives is the twenty-first episode of the first season. Plot The engines on the Skarloey Railway were excited. They were helping to build a new line. It would take visitors to even more beautiful places on the Island of Sodor. The Fat Controller arrived with important news "The grand opening is this afternoon. I will see the new line from the air. Lady Hatt and I will arrive on Harold the helicopter." Just then Skarloey chuffed in "You're late for the announcement!" complained the Fat Controller "Really useful engines are never late." "I'm sorry sir." said Skarloey sadly. At the airfield, there was another problem. "Engine trouble." said Harold's pilot "Harold's not going anywhere today.", Lady Hatt was most upset "But I've been looking forward for the grand opening all week!" "I don't mind dear, we'll find a solution.", and he did "Topham, you cannot me serious. Me ride in this?!" "The wind direction is perfect, we'll be there in no time.". Soon the hot air balloon rose into the sky. But Skarloey was upset "All this extra work is going to make me late again." The hot air balloon was floating peacefully through the sky. Lady Hatt was enjoying herself "The new line looks splendid." she said "Thank you my dear." replied the Fat Controller. Down the track, the workmen were still loading their loads "Hurry up! Hurry up!" Skarloey puffed "If Skarloey doesn't hurry." said the Fat Controller "He'll be late again. All the engines were ready for the grand opening "Where's Skarloey?" Rusty asked "He promised to be on time." said Peter Sam "This means he's going to be late again." said Duke. "And where's Sir Topham Hatt?" asked the Earl "He needs to be here to start the grand opening." "I don't know, sir." said Duke. At last, Skarloey was on his way. Then there was trouble, the balloon's flame suddenly went out, the air in the balloon cooled and the balloon started to fall. "Hold tight!" the pilot called "I want to get out!" demanded Lady Hatt "Not now dear." said Sir Topham Hatt. "The balloon's going to land in the tree!" cried Skarloey. And it came down, right in front of Skarloey. "There's the Fat Controller." "My hat is ruined!" cried Lady Hatt "So is mine." said the Fat Controller, "Don't worry." called Skarloey's driver "We'll soon have you down." "Am I glad to see you Skarloey." "Thank you sir." Before long, Sir Topham and Lady Hatt were safely on the ground. They boarded Skarloey's brakevan and set off at once. Everyone was waiting as Skarloey brought his important passengers to the grand opening. "There you are, Sir Topham." said the Earl proudly. "Now, we can start the grand opening!" The Fat Controller declared the new line open. "With a special thanks to Skarloey, for helping us get here." "Everyone cheered." "Even so, you're still late." teased Rusty "I know." said Skarloey "But because I was late, the Fat Controller was right on time.". Characters * Skarloey * Peter Sam * Duke * Rusty * The Fat Controller * Lady Hatt * Sir Robert Norramby * Harold (does not speak) * Stephen (cameo) * Rheneas (cameo) * Sir Handel (cameo) * Duncan (cameo) * Bertram (cameo) * Luke (cameo) * Tiger Moth (cameo) * Jem Cole (cameo) Locations * Sodor Castle * Skarloey Railway Engine Sheds * Dryaw * Rumblin Bridge * Trestle Bridge (deleted scene) * Rheneas Viaduct (deleted scene) Home Media Releases * Engines to the Rescue * The Complete First Series Trivia * Stock footage from Fishy Troubles is used. Category:Episodes Category:Season 1 episodes